gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Feltzer
Pink Feltzer Just wondering if anybody else kept the pink Feltzer after the mission? Because I did, and it stayed at my Alderney safehouse for about 4 saves, and then just disappeared. Ess-Tee 07:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps someone stole it? Do you have another save you can go back and get it from? :/ That Thing There 05:23, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, no.. nobody stole it, it just disappeared after a few saves. Possibly because it's mission-related? Ess-Tee 08:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::I doubt it, mine's still happily parked and I've been done with the story line for a good three or so months now, at least on this gamertag.. That Thing There 09:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh well, it was sh** anyway, just a re-coloured Feltzer lol. Ess-Tee 07:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I kept it, too, just as I did with Playboy X's black Cavalcade (which was also recently disappeared like Ess-Tee says his Gracie Feltzer did, but at the central Algonquin safehouse) and Brucie's yellow Comet. Ghost Leader 17:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) FYI, you actually don't have to kill anyone to get Gracie's pink Feltzer. Once the cutscene after the test drive ends, quickly hit the "carjack" button as Stevie drives the Feltzer by you. If you got it right, you'll jump right into the car, move into the driver's seat and Stevie will bail out of the car in a panic. I've done this plenty of times and it works fine, but you have to get right by the car and time it correctly. Import I went to the Highway stop to get the car for export, but is not there, i have looked multiple times now. All that is there is Bravura and a few tractors and maybe a rancher. Could anyone help. Khan :Oh, don't worry, I've encountered the same problem. Just keep going back at the highway stop, preferrably at daytime. Or, try other spawning points. In the article, it says that it is usually found driving around San Fierro or Las Venturas. Hope this helps. Masterpogihaha 16:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Strange Happening After the mission when I used Gracie's Feltzer I got in with the driver and rather then getting out he drove into a pay and spray. When the door opened he was gone and the feltzer was was orange. I drove it to my safehouse in alderney and when I got out and walked away it exploded and Gracie appeared in the passenger seat, freaking out in the passenger seat, just like she did in the mission. Anyone know why this could have happened?Gtacrzy 06:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Under trivia, it's claimed that CJ will hop over the door into it only due to its low height. Now, it's been a while since I last played San Andreas, so correct me if I'm wrong... but doesn't CJ hop into any convertible regardless of height? I. C. Weiner (talk) 08:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC)